


elegiac

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: elegiac</p>
    </blockquote>





	elegiac

**Author's Note:**

> Title: elegiac

Title: elegiac

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: T

Word Count: 88

Spoilers: Revelations

Beta: Miri (miri_d)

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Laura Roslin

A/N: The title of a ficlet at SI reminded me I had written and not posted this. Title's uncapitalised for a (synaesthetic) purpose.

x

Be. She asks quietly what,

howls why to the vacuum.

No air, no sky here.

Prophet. False words

leading to an endless nothing.

This is not what she foretold.

Bleak death, for those who were here.

Bright death full of red blood and sparks

chases at the heels of everyone else.

Even the ones who are too young to know it,

those stifled at birth or before

or hunted after,

just for what they are.

She'd saved some, but despairs

at what she cannot do for the others.


End file.
